Wake Me With Your Kiss
by Tsukiyomi Macey
Summary: "I am so lonely and so sad. You're the reason I'm feeling bad. I am so Lonely and so sad. Living in a dream I've never had. Wake me with your kiss." Amu feels so lonely, but would a certain kitty fix that? Amuto Oneshot!


**Hey guys! Macey here! I was listening to my favorite song that I have heard like a couple months ago, and I had an idea and I just couldnt wait to post it! Now I know some of you are wondering about "My Happy Life Turned Upside Down." Well, I am currently working on it! I am making the next chapter up to 5,000 words or more! So don't worry! It will be up by the morning!**

**Anyways, just read this! It may not be the best, but I was working on it since like 10 and its almost 1 in the morning.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE SONG NOR SHUGO CHARA!**

_

* * *

__My face against the window pane_  
_A tear for every drop of rain_

_I would always look out the window, wondering when HE would be back. It's been 5 years since I have seen him, and each day is like a stab in the heart. Every time I am out on my balcony, I would call for him, yet he won't appear, which causes me to cry._

_I am so lonely and so sad  
__You're the reason I'm feeling bad  
__I am so lonely and so sad  
__Living in a dream I've never had._

I feel so alone, ever since the day HE has left. What happened to the guardians? Well, ever since HE left, I became really depressed and so lonely that they couldn't take me anymore. So they gave up on me.

Every dream I have had about HIM, is like a dream that is never going to come true. Never going to happen. I don't know when HE is going to come back, but it already feels like he has been gone for a million years.

_My face against the window pane  
__A tear for every drop of rain  
__I'm living like already I have died  
__Have died_

Like I said, each day is like a stab in the heart. I feel like life has came out of my body. Like there is no reason for me to live. Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia's eggs turned into X eggs, which causes me to feel like I have died, since my heart feels emptier.

_Emptiness a present past  
__A silence scream to shatter glass  
__I have to go it's time for me to fly_

I feel so empty ever since he left. My eyes turned so lifeless, and I would cry and scream every night in my room, not because of physical pain, but emotional pain.

_I am so lonely and so sad  
__You're the reason I'm feeling bad  
__I am so lonely and so sad  
__Living in a dream I've never had  
__Wake me with your kiss_

I haven't spoken a word since then. The only sound that escapes through my mouth is the emotionally painful sobs that comes every night, and the screams to get rid of my suffering. Sometimes, when I am having a nightmare, I would always wait for HIM to wake me up. Not by shaking me, or by shouting at me, but with a kiss. Like those books that my little sister read, Sleeping Beauty.

_Who would care if I'm not here  
__If suddenly I disappeared  
__No one's gonna notice it at all_

It's true. My parents had also pushed me out of their lives. They took Ami away from me, so that she wouldn't see me like this. They made me rent a house. They never gave a damn about me ever since I started getting depressed, and it's been five years. I haven't seen Ami since then. I don't think that they would even notice that I am gone from this world. But my reason of living is because of HIM. I somehow still have about 5 percent of hope left in my heart, which is waiting for HIM to come back.

_Dying flowers in my hand  
__I'm vanishing from where I stand  
__It isn't yet too late to get the truth_

It's like every time I touch nature, they would also be depressed with me. I feel like I am running out of time in this world. Running out of tears. Running out of hope on when he is going to come back. But, it's not too late. The 5 percent of hope in me is still very confident, but it is slowly leaving me as days pass by. It isn't too late for HIM to know that he had won the bet. I love him.

_I am so lonely and so sad  
__You're the reason I'm feeling bad  
__I am so lonely and so sad  
__Living in a dream I've never had  
__I am so lonely and so sad  
__You're the reason I'm feeling bad  
__I am so lonely and so sad  
__Living in a dream I've never had  
__I am so lonely and so sad  
__You're the reason I'm feeling bad  
__I am so lonely and so sad  
__Living in a dream I've never had  
__I am so lonely and so sad  
__You're the reason I'm feeling bad  
__I am so lonely and so sad  
__Living in a dream I've never had_

So here I am right now, in my bedroom, laying down my bed. As the last set of tears came out, everything went black

_Wake me with your kiss._

***? POV***

I went to HER house, apparently she moved out. I looked at the piece of paper that Midori gave me.

1234 Sahara St.

I found the street, and the house that I was looking for. I was walking around to see if it had a balcony, and luckily, it did.

I was climbing up, and I landed safely.

As I approached the door, I noticed that it was unlocked. Things never change, even after five years, huh?

I opened the doors, and walked in the room. I was looking around as I noticed the basket of four eggs, all with Xs on it. Yoru came out of no where and went to the blue egg. I think her name was Miku? Mika? Miki? That's it.

I slowly approached the pinkette's bed, and watched as she was sleeping. Oh gosh, you have no clue on how much I missed her.

I came closer.

And closer.

And closer.

And closer, as my lips made contact with hers.

After about 4 seconds, I pulled back. She was slowly waking up.

As she opened her eyes, my heart broke. They were red and puffy, and lifeless.

She was staring at me for a moment, then she rubbed her eyes as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"I-Ikuto?" I slowly nodded my head.

She had then quickly hugged me and started crying. As I heard her sob, I quickly wrapped my arms around her. It hurt me so much to see her like this.

"Ikuto, is it really you?" She whispered in my shirt.

"Yes, Amu."

She let go of me and looked at me for a while.

"Are you going to leave me again?" She asked, slowly.

I shook my head and smiled at her.

She had then smiled back at me, then the next thing she said surprised me.

"You won the bet Ikuto." She started, " I fell in l-love with you."

You have no idea how happy that made me. I had then brought her to my chest again. All of these years, I have wanted to see her again. Wanted to hear her voice. But most of all, hearing those words come out of her lips.

"I love you too Amu." I said back to her.

_~So maybe dreams do come true~_

_

* * *

_

**So what do you think? Yeah, I know. Not the best.**

**Anyways! Stay tuned for the 5,000 or more chapter on MHLTUD!(My Happy Life Turned Upside Down)**

**~Macey~**


End file.
